Late Night Swim
by RandomJaz
Summary: The summer heat is getting to everyone, especially the local farmer. Tina makes her way to the beach for a late night cool down but finds herself getting heated all over again. Caught in the midst of a heat wave, Tina seeks relief with an evening visit to the beach only to run in to the mischievous local carpenter.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: *I took this story down to rewrite it and combine chapters but it's available again :)***

FlowerBud Village was too warm for her liking, the summer being brutal. Nearly midnight and the air was still heavy and humid.

"Fuck the countryside. Seriously?"

She had a fan set up in her bedroom but it offered nearly no relief to the farmer currently sweating through her sundress. It was a light breathable blue cotton dress and weighed down on her skin like insulation because it was just too hot.. The dress had string straps and just barely reached halfway down her thighs, a garment which would offer comfort during normal circumstances. A set of skimpy of panties was all she wore underneath but she was still dying.

She vaguely wondered how her boyfriend was holding up at the Carpentry Shop, he was known for being silly and cheerful but lately he had his moments where he was just as irritable as she was this summer. The heat wave passing through the village was disgusting . More often than not her boyfriend, Joe, spent his time off at the beach swimming to cool off. So Tina decided that he was on to something and a late night swim was in order.

Putting on a pair of flip flops, she left her house with nothing but the dress she was wearing. Confident no one was out at such a late hour she had no worries of being seen due to village being old fashioned in some degrees.. Stepping outside, the humidity hit her like a brick wall and Tina could have screamed from pure agony. The walk to the beach was very short being that her farm was on the plot of land by the sea. She made her way behind the rough bumpy boulder that sat on the shore and kicked her flip flops in to the dry sand. She pulled her dress off and placed it next to her shoes folded up in to a small pile.

The relief she felt when she waded in to the cool water was fantastic, the surface of the water splashed against the underside of her breasts and in that moment she truly believed in a higher power. Finally some relief. She dove underneath and came back up for air seconds later, wiping her sopping wet hair away from her face.

Her breasts were just barely covered by the deep blue water and her shoulder length hair was slicked back dripping down her back. How nice being alone and submerged in the ocean felt, free of any clothes... but a low whistle came from behind her and the color drained from her face as she realized someone was watching her. Wrapping her arms around herself she whipped her head turning towards the shore. And there sat Joe on top of the Boulder in just a pair of cargo shorts.

"Out for a late night swim are we?" Joe teased from his place on the Boulder, leaning backwards on his palms. "Thought I was the only one"

Laughing at his girlfriend's stunned silence he just continued.

"Nice bathing suit by the way" he a called down teasingly, relishing in the embarrassment she clearly felt from getting caught.

"YOU JACKASS" she yelled back before quickly covered her mouth, It was past midnight and she was screaming. NICE.

Joe slid down off the Boulder and walked over to where Tina's dress was lying in the sand, dropping his shorts down next to Tina's clothes. Her face suddenly regained circulation and turned bright red. He wasn't wearing underwear.

She turned her back to him, ready to scold him but there was a loud splash then she realized that he had dove into the water and was swimming towards her. His head emerged from the water and planted a kiss on her mouth. She pulled away from him, tightening her arms around her bare breasts.

"Joe! You're NAKED. " Tina squeaked and Joe just gawked.

"Babe..." he said, gesturing towards her and Tina sunk in to the water until the surface reached her collarbone.

"I have underwear on!" she sputtered. "I'm not naked."

He reached under the water and lifted Tina by the waist in to him, her breasts pressed up against him.

"You consider this underwear?" he asked coyly while tugging on the fabric between her cheeks. "String doesn't quite cut it...but damn if I'm gonna complain."

Tina pushed herself off of his chest and splashed water at him.

"Now is not the time for this!" she told him, embarrassed deeply. She really just wanted to cool off, that's all she wanted tonight but here she was caught skinny dipping.

Joe just began to creep towards her and she couldn't have gotten away even if she tried. Before she knew it he had picked her up and was carrying her to the Boulder by the shore, hiding their bare bodies. Tina was roughly kissed and pressed up against the cold surface, her legs wrapped around Joe's waist. He reached down between her thighs and ran his fingers over the drenched material clinging to her pelvis, dirty thoughts running through his mind.

Her breath hitched and she was scared, knowing the risque nature of their behavior. Taking part in public nudity was bad enough, the indecency didn't need to escalate any further. Granted no one was probably out but that's what she had told herself before she got put in this situation.

"Let's just go back to my house" she suggested to him as his finger crept beneath the fabric of the thong she was wearing.

Joe put her down but not for the reason she expected. She went to move and retrieve her dress but Joe pushed her up against the cool surface of the Boulder and pulled the underwear down her legs. Lifting her back up again he bumped the slippery head of his penis against her wet folds.

"We can go back to my house-"

"For what? Us to get all heated inside that little room of yours?" Joe spoke lowly against her neck. "I like it right here, don't you?"

Tina wanted him, but not there. They were in public and the idea of it left her uneasy and paranoid. Her legs were kept spread by Joe's torso as he held her propped up off the ground. Using his body weight to keep her pinned to the Boulder, he held one thigh while his other hand grasped his own erection. Using the smooth bulbous tip of his erection to stimulate her clitoris, he teased her knowing it'd be moments before her entrance became slick with arousal.

"We really should stop..." she protested, moaning softly as her boyfriend slipped his tip around her pearl before gliding it to her entrance and returning back to the sensitive nub. "We can't do this here."

" Goody two shoes" he taunted huskily, thrusting in to her.

He grunted and picked up pace when Tina's fingers tightened in his long shaggy hair, tugging the brunette strands while her core was pillaged. She couldn't rustle it enough as she gasped and breathed choppily, something about him without his goofy bandana peaking her attraction to him.

Her shapely bottom bumped and grinded in to the surface of the Boulder behind her, making her whine under her breath and cling closer to Joe. Sliding his hands down to her cheeks, he held her by the bum to provide a barrier between her and the uncomfortable surface. His fingers squeezed the pilowly flesh there while he rhythmically bounced her up and down.

Her pelvic muscles squeezed, tightening as she built up to her orgasm. Trying her best to stay quiet, all that escaped her mouth were heavy pants and light whimpers. The sounds were encouraging to Joe as he neared his orgasm with her. Her body jerked and she tightened her thighs around him, waves of pleasurable feelings making their way through her center. In her post orgasmic high all her senses could register were the crashing waves behind them, and Joe's wet skin pressed against her.

Joe released as Tina came back and she rested her forehead against Joe's. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage as she regained her senses after coming down from her orgasm. Sucking air in to her lungs, she loosened her grip on Joe's hair. He lifted his head from Tina's, smirking contently at her now lax muscles, and pressed a kiss to her forehead above her browbone.

Tina released Joe's hair from her fingers and rested her arms loosely around his damp neck, a mixture of sea water and perspiration slick across their bodies. Lifting her eyes to meet his, she wasn't at all surprised when she caught Joe's smug expression. Rolling her eyes she playfully pushed against his shoulders, signaling she was ready to be put back down on her feet.

Joe complied to her wish, letting her feet touch the sand.. He tugged on his cargo shorts and she immediately sought out her cotton dress that rested in the sand by her flip flops. Bending over she grabbed for the dress and slipped in to it, the material sticking to her wet skin. Slipping on her flip flops she turned to bid her boyfriend a good night.

"So that was great and all but I have work in the morning so I'll see you later" She said in an effort to get back home to bed but Joe just smirked suspiciously as she attempted to give him a goodnight kiss.

"Forgetting something?"

Tina just looked at him confused. She hadn't brought anything with her to the beach. Joe leaned against the Boulder and Tina knew he was up to something. It was nearly 1 in the morning and she had work to do soon, she didn't have the time to play around. Annoyed she just pointed a skeptical glance at Joe who in response held up her thong, swinging it around his index finger teasingly.

"Maybe I should drop this off at the Mayor's house. I'm sure this little "bathing suit" of yours being found in the community lost and found box would give old Theodore quite the nose bleed" Joe chuckled. "Boy do I know how that goes."

Tina tried reaching for it but Joe held it out of her reach, enjoying her agitated expression as she frantically tried to take it from him, but he refused to let her have it.

"Joe, I swear! Give me back my panties!"

Joe dodged the swipe she made for the underwear but Tina caught him off guard as she tackled him in to the sand, sitting on his lower abdomen ...bare. Due to being shirtless Tina's bare ass and pussy were directly planted on his skin. Her dress rode up in the struggle and Joe just made it worse, continuing to harass his girlfriend.

Another reach for her stolen undergarments was sabotaged as Joe held the wanted article of clothing away over his head as Tina struggled, one arm propped on his shoulder while the other reached for the unattainable item. Joe had actually planned on giving her back the underwear after he fell to the ground, but the compromising situation they were in was just too good to pass up. Every attempted reach of Tina's rubbed her bare crotch against his skin, and it was marvelous. The jerked movements from her struggled swipes, her bouncing breasts barely covered by the thin material of her dress clinging to her wet skin, it was quite the site.

Tina's hand slipped from underneath her and she tumbled forward with her chest landing on Joe's face. Momentarily stubbed by the warm cleavage in his face, the grip he had on her underwear relaxed. Tina took the opportunity to take them and held her panties up victoriously.

"Hell yeah! What now!?" Tina boasted, fist bumping the air.

Joe regained his senses and stood up, watching his girlfriend fall backwards, legs splayed open comically.

"Wow Babe, you should really put on some panties, So lewd and indecent. In public too, tssk." he chided while a lecherous grin donned his face, eyes pointed between Tina's legs.

Tina's face turned red and her thighs clamped shut so swiftly that the movement made a loud wet clap sound.

"Shut up!"

Joe burst in to laughter and Tina tossed her flip flop at him.

"Seriously dude! Shut up! It's like the ass crack of dawn." she hissed, cheeks still flushed.

Bending down he took her ankle in his hands and lifted the pale skin to his lips, then proceeding to slip the flimsy sandal back on her small foot. He helped Tina to her feet and pulled her close, hands on her wrists.

"I'm just teasing you, shh" he murmured, smiling softly down at her.

Tina pecked him on the nose in forgiveness and pulled her hands free, urging him towards her house. Joe followed her through the grassy field that led up to her little home and she insisted he come inside. They entered the house and Tina left her flip flops by the door and then approached the little bathroom in her home. Investing her funds in crops and livestock left little for luxuries such as house renovations.

Of course Joe followed her in to the bathroom. Tossing her balled up underwear in the laundry bin she pulled the dress off her body and binned it along with her underwear. She turned the shower on and pulled the curtain open, stepping inside as the cool water began to flow. Joe's heavy cargo pants dropped and he stepped in behind her.

"This is nice" he commented, looking down at Tina as she tilted her head back to wash her hair. "I could have showered at home though, it's right across the way."

"Get out then" Tina suggested, sticking her tongue out knowing Joe wouldn't.

Tina rinsed her shampooed hair and Joe watched as the suds ran down the side of her neck to the slopes of her breasts, dripping. His shower didn't have her in it. He brought his hands to the suds and massaged them in to her skin. Tina relaxed in to the sweet gesture and reached for a wash cloth soaping it up. Pulling away she washed herself and gestured to the bottle of soap behind her, Joe got the hint and washed the sweat and sand off himself.

"So much sand, geez." He observed.

The sand from both their bodies rinsed off on to the shower floor, collecting at the drain. Tina rinsed herself off thoroughly and then switched spots with Joe so he could do the same. Tina moved to ring the remaining water from the soapy cloth but Joe took it from her, cornering her in to the wall of the shower away from the flowing water. Her back hit the cold tile and she gasped.

"Joe-"

"I think you missed a spot"

He swiftly brought the soapy cloth to the apex of her thighs and ran the sudsy material across her smooth mound, cupping her in his large palm. Another startled intake of air was sucked in to her lungs and Joe steadily massaged the delicate lips with the washcloth. Bringing his mouth to the base of her neck he sucked gently and dropped the cloth by their feet.

"While we're up..." He trailed off, knowing Tina was miffed about the hour.

His index finger creeped between her swollen labia and slipped in to her still wet entrance, resting his thumb on her pulsing clitoris. Slowly he began to move his fingers, now resting his head on the tile above her, listening to her breathe. Tina's legs began to quiver as she became more aroused, her body already warmed up, and Joe quickened the pace.

The way his thumb caught between the hood of clitoris and the sensitive surface beneath left her squirming from the direct stimulation. Breathing heavily, she attempted to move his hands but he didn't budge.

"Joe...s-stop. I'm too close"

"Maybe I like it that way."

Pulling his right hand away he firmly took her chin in his left and kissed her, unintentionally pressing his erection in to her thigh. Joe abruptly dropped to his knees and spread her thighs, lifting one leg to rest on his chiseled shoulder. Before Tina could argue, he dove for the pink pearl in his line of view, suckling it with his lips. Releasing with a soft pop, he dragged the flat of his tongue across it and felt the familiar tugging of frantic fingers on his scalp. She was close with no way to stop it..

Joe sucked, pulling on the fleshy bit before burying his face between her legs and licking quickly. His tongue darted around, hitting everywhere that left her yelping and sighing In pleasure.

"A-ah! I'm right there, don't stop" she begged, her voice rising in octave when his tongue slid in to her.

He really didn't need to be told twice. Grabbing her rear end, he pressed her in to his frenzied mouth, working her until she reached climax. Had Joe not held on to her so tightly she surely would have slipped in the wake of her orgasm. Tina's breathing came in labored pants, Joe stood to wipe his mouth and turn off the water pulling his now lightheaded woman out of the shower with o regard to if she was done cleaning up or not.

After being hastily toweled off, Tina was hurried to her bedroom and tossed on the bedspread. Still out of breath she crawled back towards the headboard to sit up and catch her breath but Joe caught her ankle and dragged her back to the edge of the small mattress, flipping her on to her stomach. Ass propped in the air, Tina felt at his mercy and far more vulnerable than what she was used to.

"Joe?"

He gave her round bottom a playful smack and almost snorted at the surprised squeal that came from Tina. He did it again, aroused at the cry Tina gave. He held both her cheeks In his hands, squeezing and jiggling them to and frough. He kissed the pinkened cheek and kiss before thrusting in to her still wet entrance from behind.

Fingers clenching the sheets, Tina's hips pressed back against Joe's, enjoying the deep

penetration. Tina gasped loudly as Joe pulled out and yelped as he pulled her back on to his hardness repeatedly with increasing vigor. He was going to finish if she kept yelping like that and he didn't want to do so without finishing her off first.

He pressed her down by the center of her shoulder blades and rammed in to G spot, jaw clenched with strain. He was almost there and knew his girlfriend wasn't far behind him. Face pressed in to the bed Tina came, body convulsing from the sensations traveling through her. The strong fluttering of muscles around his dick triggered Joe's release and he came inside her.

Pulling out, he laid down and pulled Tina to lay on him. Looking over at the clock he groaned. 2: 13 AM.

"You need a bigger house. This bed is too small" he grumbled.

Tina swatted his forehead and giggled sleepily.

"Well I can't afford to upgrade it yet. Besides it's not like you sleep here. We're not married." she retorted, becoming embarrassed as she realized how that may have sounded

"We could be"


	2. Chapter 2

"Huh?" Tina remarked, unsure if she heard Joe correctly.

Joe lazily wrapped his arms around Tina who laid on top of him, looking at her face. His Brown eyes watching her, looking for a reaction. When Tina didn't respond, he clarified himself with hesitation.

"We could be married... you know. If you wanted."

Tina's eyes averted awkwardly as she struggled to come up with an appropriate response. Marriage wasn't something that had been brought up ever. Joe being a very "go with the flow" kind of guy, so to speak, didn't discuss such heavy laden events, preferring to enjoy the world one day at a time. That being said, he conducted his life in that manner, easy going and spontaneous with everything he did. Due to such an attitude, he didn't ever question Tina about marriage during their period of dating but it wasn't out of the question.

A relationship still new from the season prior, it was pretty much casual. Tina had gone around introducing herself as the new rancher to the residents one afternoon and came across Joe in the Carpentry. The elderly old man at the counter called for two men to come greet her and out came Joe and his brother whom she learned was named Kurt. Little did she know that she instantly caught his attention. Petite, cheerful and very cute, his age old type.

He had reached out to her for a playful handshake and she accepted, smiling widely. Her grasp on him was firm and he cocked his head to the side before commenting, impressed at such a small woman's strength.

"That's a strong hand you've got there! Ranching will come easy to you, I bet." He commented, carefully wording himself in fear of coming across unfavorably. " If your arms are strong like that you should try collecting lumber, you'll need it when you live around here."

"I've got some experience with an axe but nothing extraordinary. Never really had anyone to show me so, you know, I just try not to kill anyone when I'm at it" she remarked sarcastically, putting a hand to her mouth in regret.

Joe laughed , caught off guard by her brute honesty.

"I can appreciate the honesty" he confessed, laughing off Woody's and Kurt's stunned silence. "Sounds like you could use some pointers"

"Yeah I suppose I could" Tina shrugged, shaking off her embarrassment. "Maybe I'll actually learn one day."

"I'll come by tomorrow"

And that's how it started. He came by the next afternoon while Tina was wrapping up for day, axe casually rested over his right shoulder. They ended up taking a walk to the forest where he demonstrated proper technique for chopping down a tree. Tina found herself paying more attention to _his_ form rather than the lesson. Soon enough she got the hang of it and thanked him. Joe walked her home promising to see her around. Everyday he dropped by, bringing her small gifts and hanging around for conversation. Any excuse to 'drop by on a whim'.

Joe was charming and plenty of fun, the type of man who could appreciate a down to earth woman. She took to him quickly with two weeks of flirting, her spare time spent carefully mapping out where he'd be during break hours. Joe finally took her to the Moonlight Café for a date towards the middle of Spring and she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his head, catching her lips instead. Tina flustered, secretly pleased, and laughed when Joe dove in for another kiss.

A season passed by in the blink of an eye with all the fun she had after work with Joe. Trips to the beach, walks in the mountain and dinner at the bar, the list went on. By the end of Spring she was absolutely infatuated. His fun loving and care free attitude thrilled her, and she found herself becoming sexually excited when thinking of him. Summer came and he was kind enough to swing by frequently and assist her with collecting lumber when it was too warm for her to chop enough after work without passing out; often shirtless under the blazing sun.

He knew the skin was distracting, and picked up the slack Tina left without acknowledging her 'discomfort'. Tina would shove him when he came to close, telling him to 'put a shirt on'. It was always light hearted accompanied by nervous laughter Joe's flirtatious actions clearly reciprocated her growing sexual interest.

Their first sexual encounter ended up being a couple weeks in to Summer. Tina invited Joe to spend time with her one day early in the evening with plans to make dinner later on. It wasn't quite time for dinner so they took one of their classic walks to the beach. Sitting on the low pier they chatted, noticing the absence of a friendly dolphin. Tina nudged him, questioning it.

"He's probably off by the little island, but he only goes there when heavy rain is approaching. Larger fish surface there during rain...but it's not raining." He explained, confused. "Maybe he knows something we don't."

He shrugged and ten minutes later it began to drizzle. They brushed it off, seeing no harm in a light sun shower but it sped up and soon they were sitting on the pier when rain began heavily pouring down on them. They hurried getting to their feet and in the hurry Tina tumbled in to the ocean. Joe laughed at her misfortune so in response Tina splashed him, treading water as if it were a perfectly sunny day.

"You gonna get out of there or should I get you some sunblock?" he joked, amused at her antics.

"The water's great!" she laughed, playing off the direct taunting at her expense. .

Joe surprised her by jumping in and coming after her. He ended up chasing her out of the water and they ran off to her house in the rain. Tina ran through her small field by the shore, up to her home. Pushing open the front door, they entered, their clothes sopping wet and dripping. Laughing Joe pulled off his bandana, squeezing the water out of it.

"Well that a took a turn. The weather here is unpredictable-""

Shivering Tina pulled her vest off, forgetting her soaked blouse was white and sticking to her body... visibly displaying her perky nipples.

Joe's eyes widened, his flow of speech stopping, and Tina had no clue as to why until she followed Joe's stare. She hastily put her vest back and tried to pretend it hadn't happened.

"WOW this floor is wet...I'm just gonna grab a mop before someone...dies."

She rushed off to a nearby closet to retrieve a mop, attempting to do damage control with the puddles of water at their feet. Keeping her eyes down she hastily ran the mop in sloppy circles, internally talking herself down to relax. Watching her freak out actually amused him even as he sympathized with her nervous behavior and he came up behind her and placed his hands on her hips.

"You're doing it wrong" he softly scolded, drumming his fingers on her. "Hold the mop firmly and move it in slow motions back and forth."

Tina followed his directions, trying to calm her heart palpitations. Joe's intentions seemed innocent enough but her mind came up with other ideas as his hands squeezed her sides affectionately. Physical contact had a tendency to be flirtatious and suggestive recently but Tina always just thought it wouldn't go anywhere anytime soon. Joe himself was more than interested in having sexual relations but wasn't sure if Tina had even had sex before, he also didn't want to seem like an asshole by asking. Temptation was getting the better of him, his girlfriend's response to his touch wasn't making his resolve any stronger either.

He decided that he was just going to go for it, after all if Tina wasn't interested she wouldn't entertain his playful behavior. Someone had to break the ice and clearly Tina wasn't the assertive type. Motive in mind Joe rested his chin on her shoulder with his hands still at her hips, watching as she tried to clean up the floor. His fingers slid over the bone of her hip and traced circles above the hem of her shorts, tips of his fingers lingering right above the soaked denim material. Tina's breath hitched at the contact, it was becoming difficult to concentrate on mopping with his hands on her.

"You've got it down, you're good with your hands..." he breathed in her ear, trailing off as his fingertips adventurously crawled under the hem of the wet shirt sticking to her and touching the soft skin under her belly button. "

Tina leaned forward to do a long sweep with the mop but the movement of Joe's fingers on her caused her to jerk. Joe slipped his hand higher catching her upper body by her right breast, pulling her back to his chest. Tina's fingers clenched the mop's handle and the chill that ran through her body erupted her chilled skin in goosebumps,.

"Cold? You'd be a lot warmer if you took of these wet clothes." he promised as he squeezed the handful of soft flesh in his hand. "What do you think?"

He took the mop from her with his unoccupied hand and let it fall to the floor, the plastic pole hitting the tile and ricocheting shallowly off it until resting. Crushing her to him, Joe turned her around and looked down at the brown doe eyes staring up at him. He kissed her and paused for a second, retracting from the kiss and laughing without warning.

"What?!" she demanded self consciously.

"You taste like sea water... let's get's cleaned up. "

Joe's words lingered in her ears before actually sinking in, al, she could wonder was if their sexual tension would finally snap. They weren't married...she was a virgin. She had no clue if pre-marital sex still remained taboo in the countryside, in the city where she moved from virginity wasn't necessarily a deal breaker when it came to the value of a person. Clinics gave out birth control as a precaution for young women. Many non sexually active girls such as Tina, took them for the benefits of alleviated PMS symptoms. Would they actually have sex? She didn't have time to dwell on the question. Joe was inches away from her face and she could see his intent.

"O-okay..." She agreed, willing to shower and wash away the salty water covering her. "I guess we should clean up..."

He began to peel the vest off of Tina but her hand caught his wrist impulsively. The sudden movement startled Joe and he would have retracted his hand had Tina not been holding his wrist. Tina's face tensed in embarrassment then she released her grip on Joe, and in response he made no attempt to continue. Joe gently played with the material of her vest, waiting for her to voice if she was not interested in continuing.

The wet clothes sticking to her body didn't leave Tina with the modesty she was preferable to, making her feel as if she were already naked. Like any other young woman she was self conscious about someone seeing her naked for the first time, actually having sex was just the tip of the iceberg. Standing at about five and a half feet Tina was average in size but endowed with a wider built. Her breasts borderline C cup and her hips pleasantly protruding compared to her relatively small waist, she was a looker but didn't know it...even drenched with sea water and her long brown hair laying wet and flat.

"You gonna speak up?" his voice drew her out of the insecure ramblings that were her thoughts. "If you don't want to... we'll stop right here."

"I'm just nervous" she admitted, staring at his chest, not comfortable looking at his face as she revealed her distressing position. "I'm just ...nervous."

Grasping the edges of her vest in both hands he pulled her towards him resulting in Tina's face nearly barrelling in to his sternum. Catching herself with her arms against his pectorals, she looked up only to be kissed roughly on the mouth.

"You're so cute, it fucking kills me." the deep rumble of his voice sent pleasurable chills through her and she didn't interfere when Joe attempted to remove the vest the second time. "

Pulling it down her arms, he held her vest open as the material hung from the bends of her elbows. His eyes immediately were drawn to the pink nipples sticking out stiff from under the white blouse that clung to her, transparent and chafing her pale skin. This time Tina couldn't hide from him and her face turned red at the sudden exposure. Letting the vest fall to the floor he held her by the hips and pressed her to him, her back now being pushed against a nearby wall.

Shower forgotten, Joe kissed her deeply enjoying the way Tina shyly responded to his tongue inside her mouth but gradually gained confidence as she kissed him back. . The button to her shorts were popped open, the denim fell to her ankles before being swiftly pulled from under her feet and completely removed from her body. Pushing a knee between her thighs, Joe propped her up and brought his hands to the damp mounds of flesh protruding from her blouse. Calloused thumbs swiped across the peaked surface of her nipples and Tina gasped, not being the moment to brace herself.

"What are you doing-" she questioned

"Do you trust me?" he questioned back, playing with her sensitive peaks, twisting them ever so gently through her wet shirt.

Tina nodded her head, becoming slightly overwhelmed by the rush of gradually building sensation in her nipples. Her breathing became labored as warm lips trailed down her shoulder before landing on her breast, above her nipple where teeth nipped with no pressure.. Joe's tongue darted out between his lips, tracing the velvety patch of pink flesh before latching on to it. Squealing she reflexively pushed her hand on Joe's forehead to ease him off of her but be caught her hand and held it while he suckled her through the shirt.

All Tina could do was clench her free fingers around his shoulder while her other was held captive. His knee kept her positioned against the wall, the solid joint acting as a pedestal. An ache was awakening in her core, spreading it's heat to her cheeks. Squeezing the knee under the apex of her thighs she tried to will the feeling to clam but the tension did not go unnoticed by Joe. Her unconscious squeezing of her thighs on his knee confirmed the need he hoped to light in her.

Releasing her hand he opened his mouth, allowing air to hit the gently teased nipple. Tina's eyes were clenched shut as her thighs rhythmically tensed on his knee, seeking some relief of the tingling. The heat of her virgin arousal practically seared through her panties on to his skin, the heat she didn't even begin to know how to tame. Planting his hands on her ass, he hefted her up . Tina's eye's flew open as she felt her body being lifted.

"W-what-" she sputtered as she was being carried towards the bathroom.

"We're still dirty" Joe reminded her.

Placing her on the sink he pulled back the shower curtain. He reached for the shower spicket but before turning on the faucet he opted for them instead. Water poured in to the tub and Joe placed the plug for the drain down to allow the water to fill. Turning back to Tina, he was surprised to see her bashfully covering herself. Arm's wrapped around herself and thighs pressed together tightly she looked down at the floor. For Joe who was ready to break free of the daily sexual tension scuffle , her insecurity wouldn't do.

Approaching her he placed his hands on either side of her thighs from her place on the counter and stared at her. Tina could feel his eyes burning in to her, it was only a matter of time before she had to look up. The sound of water filling the tub did little to ease her nerves, if anything the loud repetitive sound just worsened them.

"...Tina" Joe's voice sounded oddly serious.

Looking up she met his eyes. Leaning himself closer to her, his lips brushed her before pulling back. Her insecurity went beyond a trivial discomfort and she conveyed that to him wordlessly, her body language saying all.

" Just take it easy, alright? You said you trust me. " he reminded her, easing away to make her a bit more at ease. "I trust you."

Joe removed his vest and let it fall to a heap on the ground. Tina's eyes followed the movement of his arms as the muscle tee he wore was pull off, revealing a tightly sculpted body. Carpentry paid off, she thought. Cargo pant's hung from his tapered waist and suddenly feeling self conscious in comparison to him, Tina tightened her arms around herself more strongly. Joe ignored it and leaned back against the wall.

"Your turn" he smirked, gesturing to her who still couldn't get past how in shape she was from simply working a job.

Tina shook her head, curling her knees up until her feet lay flat on the counter with her, parallel with her bum. She glanced in his direction again, stared for a few seconds and adamantly shook her head.

"Nope."

She clearly needed to be coaxed out of her comfort zone or this wouldn't happen. Trying to figure out how to coax her from the counter, Joe glanced over at the tub which he noticed was about half way filled. He leaned off the wall, shutting the tap. When he stood back up Tina still hadn't moved from her defensive curl on the sink counter.

" Water's ready. Sooner you get undressed, sooner you can bathe" He told her earnestly, concerned for her skin which couldn't have been very comfortable under heavy wet clothes. "Seriously, though. You shouldn't keep wet clothes on."

Reluctantly she moved her feet back to their position dangling over the counter edge and slid down to her feet. Fingers held the edge of her shirt hesitating, not confident in what she was about to do. Joe nodded reassuringly so she pulled it off. Standing in just her underwear, she bent to test the water with her hand. The elastic of her panties were tugged and it was as if cold water was spilled down her back. The cotton undergarments were pulled down swiftly and to avoid looking at the culprit, she just stepped out of them and in to the water. Sitting with her knees pulled to her chest, she waited.

Joe let his pants fall along with his underwear and took his place behind Tina. Her shoulders tensed as she felt fingers tracing the curve of her spine. He pulled away to grab a bottle, and soaped himself up. He offered the soap to Tina and she took it, very uncomfortably washing herself ron the front. Wanting to help his girlfriend relax he took the soap back, pouring some in to his palms, and he rubbed them palms together silently. Suddenly hands reached around to grab Tina beneath the ribcage, pulling her back. Joe's hardened member pressed against her as soapy hands touched her back.

Rubbing the soap in, her back began to become white with streaks of frothy suds. Tina leaned in to the touch and Joe appreciated her relaxing demeanor. Gliding his soapy hands to her breasts, Joe slipped under the crevice of her soft breasts and washed them slowly with his palms. The slippery surface of his skin skimmed over the tips of her nipples as he washed her, making her toes curl under the water.

Tina sucked in a deep breath as slippery fingers began softly tugging on her pink peaks. The warmth between her thighs was returning with a vengeance. Left hand still teasing her, Joe moved his right one down her stomach, asking her to open up. With her thighs parted, his fingertips explored the smooth surface of her labia. The slightly roughened skin of his fingers tickled the delicate flesh, causing Tina to giggle and Joe paused his movement. Blowing in her ear he eased a singular digit between her lower lips, touching her pink pearl with the same rhythm he massed her nipple in.

"A little slower" she instructed, feeling overwhelmed as her body responded to touch she'd never experienced. "This is really, really, new..."

Tina began to wiggle her hips, virgin blush spilling down her face and spreading to her neck and bosom as Joe headed her instructions, slowing his finger to a very languid circular stroke. Tina quivered as his callous caught the skin of her clitoral hood, snagging it just enough for his skin to graze far more sensitive surface briefly.

"J-Joe!" She sputtered, closing her thighs on his hand which stayed right where he'd left it. "Too much..."

"I didn't mean to" he apologized indirectly, but secretly wanting to see her lose her cool again. "So sensitive down here..."

The playful massage Joe was giving her felt amazing. Spreading her thighs wider to let Joe continue, she didn't resist as the finger rubbing her clitoris picked up a speed rather moderately. Tina whimpered at the increased pace, fingers on her chest keeping a steady grasp on her left nipple as Joe's right hand moved effortlessly under the water. Stomach muscles tightening, Tina's body arched tightly against Joes chest behind her.

"A-ah! Joe!" she yelled, the fingers playing with her became more aggressive as their owner lost his patient composure. "That's...That's -"

"You like that?" he asked her, teeth nipping at her ear.

Joe got his answer when Tina's legs began to shake, signaling her oncoming orgasm. Her legs trembled and her hips tightened as she anticipated an unknown climax to the pleasurable tinkering Joe was doing between her legs. Her hips jerked forward then with a sharp cry she came. His hand stayed on her, pressing in to her humming loins. Tina reached down to move it, but he securely anchored it there, leaving Tina to grip it as she rode out the prolonged orgasm with high pitched dwindling wails.

When her sharp cries lessened in intensity, he slowed down his movements before removing his fingers. Tina slumped against him, senses fuzzy as her skin buzzed with orgasmic glow. As she rested on him, he lifted handfuls of water on to her, rinsing her off the soap he covered her with. Water trickles touched her skin as he rinsed her and she blissfully said nothing. He rinsed himself off as well, enjoying the way his girlfriend now seemed indifferent to their nudity.

"Let's get out" he suggested to her, rubbing her stomach slowly, fingers tapping the edge of her pubic bone. "We can finish in your room..."

Tina stood up as told and Joe got up as well, lifting her out of the tub. Placing her back on the counter he took the towel off the rack to dry her off before himself. Pulling her back in to his arms, he carried her to the small room that housed her bed. Setting her back on her feet, he kissed her and pulled away.

"Lie down"

Sitting down on the bed, Tina kept her eyes locked with Joes as she leaned backward on to her mattress. He stared at her from his standing position and saw as she looked down at his swollen erection, the phallic mass standing stiff and long from his body. She worried her body lip and looked to him uncertainty.

He layered himself on top of her, covering her mouth with his, and rocked his hips in to her in a grinding motion. Tina's body responded naturally, warming instinctually. However, She couldn't look past the visual mared in her brain of virginal anguish and ripping maidenheads. Her face turned to free her lips of Joe's and she whispered as she stared at nothing in particular, too vulnerable to make eye contact.

"This is going to hurt" she stated more than questioned. "It's going to be horrible and nothing like your touch."

"Nothing I'd do to you would ever be horrible." Joe promised her.

He moved himself forward, becoming closer to her pelvis, and placed his hands by her shoulders. Tina reached her hands above her and grasped for the pillow, holding it tightly as he bumped her with his length. It pushed on her, ready to slip in as he pressed on but Tina lifted a knee to her chest, putting it to his abdomen to thwart him.

Reassuring promises were whispered to her but each time he attempted penetration, she panicked and moved to deny him entrance. Joe's breathing became strained from arousal while Tina struggled to keep hers level from fear of oncoming pain. The rain outside pelted her rooftop, the sound registering in their ears as they withdrew from their situation for a moment.

"How are we going to do this if you push me away?" Joe questioned rhetorically, off put by his girlfriend's impulsive rejection of him "What's wrong?"

"It's going to hurt, I know it is..."

" We'll try something else first then."

Joe sat down against the headboard of the small bed, motioning for Tina to settle between his legs like she had been in the bathtub. Following his orders, she situated herself back against his chest and allowed her thighs to be parted once more.

"Still trust me?" he asked, his hand rested on her pelvic bone.

Nodding, Tina assured him she did. Joe traced his finger against her still slick vaginal opening, lightly probing. Tina clenched up but Joe didn't pull away.

"Breath and let me in" he murmured.

Tina took a deep breath in through her nose and let it out at Joe's finger slipped inside her tight hole. Her muscles tightened around him and all Joe could think about was how nice she would feel on his cock but repressed the thought while adding another finger, fully aware of his girlfriend's skittishness of being penetrated.

He steadily pumped them in and out of her, rubbing the tender spot inside her, Tina whined. His fingers rubbed a fleshy bump inside, the pressure feeling nice but made her feel as if she had to urinate*. He knew exactly what he was pressing and kept on, liking the urgency in his girlfriend's voice.

He went deeper, feeling her stretch around his fingers, loosening up. His fingertips dipped further, reaching the barrier Tina feared breaking. Prodding it, he tapped it with blunt nails. The veil of her virginity resisted as he pushed on it carefully to test the elasticity, it's surface being smooth and taut. Joe played with it, trying to show Tina that touching it didn't hurt.

Reasoning that breaking it wouldn't be as horrific as she feared it would be he pulled his fingers out and begged her to try again. She didn't agree at first but caved as Joe worked her with comforting touch to her legs.

"Straddle me"

Complying, she turned around. Hands holding him around the neck, she kissed him. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth, happily embracing Tina's boldness. His enjoyment was cut short as he released her lips, a question popping to mind.

"Are you using anything?" he asked suddenly, "If you're not I have to go get something..."

It took a moment for her to understand what he was talking about. It hit her and she shifted, face down as she touched her chest to his in preparation for what they were about to do.

"I take pills..." she responded shyly. "We won't need the other thing...unless you want it."

"We're good to go"

Joe angled his penis to align with her opening before coaxing her down to sit. The head breached her opening and she yelped. Joe's hand softly pressed her down on to him, easing his shaft inside her. Tina tightened herself around him attempting to slow the penetration but gravity and the slippery lubrication secreting from inside her made it very difficult.

Half of Joe's arousal was pressed up inside her when he felt the barrier that was her Maidenhead. He looked at Tina's face, catching her eyes. Tears leaked from the corners as she anxiously hovered, scared of the pain she knew was to be expected, but she didn't get off.

"Babe, look at me. Relax, it will hurt more if you're tense." he whispered, trying to calm her. "Take a deep breath and let it happen. It'll be fine"

Arms tightly holding her bottom, he felt her muscles go lax and she gave in to the gravity pulled her down. Then thrusted upwards sharply, tearing through her hymen. Tina screamed a short outburst, pulling her lips in to a firm line after. Trembling, she choked back a sob . Joe cupped her face and softly spoke comforting words to her as tears nearly streamed down her cheeks.

"It won't hurt much longer. I promise"

When Tina's tears ceased, Joe carefully moved. Her inner grip on his member was driving him crazy. He wanted to enjoy her body but he feared causing her discomfort. The primal need to thrust in to her freely was ignored as he focused on his hips forward, he hit the tender spot inside her, causing her to gasp. Pulling back he repeated the action very slowly to not irritate the freshly torn hymen inside her. Tina dug her nails in to him, moaning, but would flinch slightly when his thrusts rocked her upwards.

"It feels so tight" she whined, being impaled.

"I know"

Rocking against her, he massaged her with his member, letting his pelvic bone hit her between her open legs to grind rub her sensitive pearl which pulsed from his earlier heavy petting. Holding her down by the small of her back, he continued his pace before hearing her reach climax.

Joe very carefully maneuvered her limp body on to the mattress, lying her down as he moved with her. He took his place between her legs and carried on his thrusting in a less careful mannerism but aware of her all the same. Moving in and out, he watched Tina's face. HEr eyes fluttered open for a moment, showing him glassy brown irises, and he shuddered at the rosy flush that rose on the cheekbones beneath them. He followed her orgasm then, releasing with his body very still.

Tina reflected on their first day of shared intimacy and could only appreciate his gentleness with her more now than while their copulation took place. He loved her, but still she couldn't grasp that he'd brought up marriage.

Author's note: Kinda ate up the chapter with sex...oh well. Scene picks up in the next chapter.

*For those who don't know, stimulating a woman's G spot can set off a feeling of urgency similar of feeling the need to urinate. Thought I should star that so no one questions why I wrote it*


	3. Chapter 3

Tina reflected back on the evening she lost her virginity. The man who seduced her and carried himself with an air of leisure was laying beneath her, talking about marriage. For a moment she thought he was joking, but looking down at him confirmed that he in fact was very serious. Arms folded under his head, he eyed her with concetration. His brown eyes watched her expectantly, anticipating her reaction.

"….You want to get married?" she question slowly, the words sounding surreal to herself. "Married as in ...married? Now?"

Joe nodded, still waiting for an actual answer.

"It's been half a year...we can't just get married!"

"Of course we can, I love you." Joe argued, confused by Tina's reaction. "We could get married tomorrow if we wanted to, there'd be nothing to stop us."

Joe's brows knitted together in concern as Tina lifted herself off of him, unsure of what to make of the situation. She tried piecing together where it was coming from. Determined to talk, he pulled her back down to remain lying on his chest. Avoiding eye contact Tina struggled to get up once more but was held down firmly. Forcing her to make eye contact, he held her chin.

"I love you" he repeated, eyes pleading in a reminder she didn't need. "Very much"

Tina stared back him, his words sinking in. Panic flooded her as she tried to internally sort out her feelings. She loved Joe, but didn't know if she was in love. Infatuation was only so credible when time was factor. He invited himself in to her life so casually but treated her with nothing but respect. Intimacy happened way too soon, commitment was never actually established but it just fit with his personality. Loving but aloof. He was good to her, really good to her.

"...Joe. I..." Tina whispered, eyes were fixed in a trance by Joe's dark irises.

His face softened at Tina's mesmerized expression, chest tightening in anticipation of what she would say. He put his heart out on the table and didn't want to take it back and have it heavier than how he'd left it.

"I...I love you too..." She admitted. "There's no way that I don't."

Joe's eyes widened in excitement.

"But this is too much! Shouldn't we slow down? We jumped in to a relationship, I love it so don't get me wrong, but what are we doing Joe? We're not prepared to get married, we don't even know if I'll stay here in Flower Bud! " Tina began to ramble, no warning whatsoever. " I came here in attempts to start a new life, but I'm a complete novice at this ranching thing. You know that. "

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"How can we get married if I'm not secure enough to know whether I can even stay here?"

Joe tilted his head, worry plastered over his face. He sat up as she climbed off of him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Tina what are you talking about?"

"What I made last season got spent on tiny barn. I have a cow! One cow! Her milk doesn't even sell for much so I just drink it. My crops are okay but I'm pretty much just scraping by until next harvest. This farm is mediocre, I don't know if it'll work out. We can't get married if I'm not stable."

Joe could only listen as his girlfriend suddenly began to wilt under the pressure he hadn't even known she was under. He never really paid attention to her finances. He took her on dates and bought her food pretty regularly so she never went hungry. He confessed his love to her and she was worried about money? She insinuated she would have to leave if she didn't rake in enough profit, the thought made his stomach bubble with fear. She couldn't leave, he wouldn't let her.

"I don't know if this is going to work. I don't have much. I don't even have a real house!" she gestured to the cramped space of her small home. " How would we both live here?"

Putting his arm around her shoulders, he rested his head on hers.

"I can build you a house." He told her, saying it as if it weren't a laborious task."It'll be ours."

"Joe-"

" Money isn't important, cut yourself some slack. I don't want you to leave...stay here with me."

Tina's lip trembled. She wrapped her arms around herself feeling exposed during such an intense conversation. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes once more as Joe's fingers slipped in to her hair, pulling her in to a chaste kiss. He kissed her deeply, pained at the insecurity radiating off her. Pulling back, he held her gaze once more.

" Tina, I don't want you to ever talk about leaving.." he whispered. "Will you marry me? It'd mean everything."

Nodding in consent, she sniffled. Joe's face lit up as a wide grin took over his face. He pulled her in to a bear like hug without even realizing his strength. Tina let out a startled noise as her body was practically flung in to Joe. His broad chest was warm just like his smile, the soothing temperature comforted her. Small smile grazing her lips, she wrapped her arms around him and nestled her face on to his neck.

Moments of blissful silence passed by and Tina could have sworn time stopped until Joe's voice broke the quiet atmosphere.

"It's like two thirty in the morning." he stated flatly. "How?"

Tina groaned, not moving from her position.

"I have to get up in less than four hours. Screw it, I'm sleeping in. " she grumbled, the delicate moment having passed. "No way I'm waking up in three hours, that if I even fall asleep right away."

"I have to get home to sleep too." Joe sighed, admitting to himself he had to leave because he didn't have the option of sleeping in. "I'll see you later on my break,right?"

"Come over for lunch, I'll make some something. I don't know what yet but I'll figure it out..." Tina said, stifling a yawn. " You'll eat, no doubt about that."

Joe pulled her in to another kiss before wandering off to retrieve his shorts from the bathroom. When he came back dressed Tina was comfortably lying on her stomach with one leg stretched out and the other bent slightly, her back stretched smoothly tapering out to her round backside.

"Now I don't want to leave..." she stated, eyes glued to her.

Tina obliviously asked why as she opened her eyes to look at him. Once again his eyes were looking her over suggestively. Scoffing as she fluffed her pillow she pulled the sheet around her and got up to walk him out, pushing him towards the door. Joe whined playfully and resisted, Tina's feet slipped from under her as she attempted to shove Joe who stood planted.

"Fine! Stay here and let the whole village know we got nasty. See if I care. " she said sarcastically. "You can do the walk of shame."

"Okay" he replied, reaching for her makeshift dress.

"Go home!"

Shaking his head with amusement Joe kissed her goodnight and left for the Carpentry Shop nearby. After his departure Tina locked her door and settled in to sleep, completely exhausted from the events that had taken place.

The next morning started with Tina dragging herself to the small field of crops she had by the river. Thankfully it being unclaimed land allowed her to grow crops without any issue, otherwise she would probably be screwed in terms of profits. Summer time allowed corn, tomatoes, onions and cocoa to be grown, all of which Tina grew. Opting to forgo growing flowers from lack of income, she focused solely on crops. Cocoa brought in the most money, so a solid half of her crop field was made up of cocoa beans.

Today only the corn and onions were ready to harvest, so ears of corn were plucked from their stalks and piled in to her basket along with the onions which she pulled from the dry soil. The hot summer sun raised higher up in to the sky while the morning dragged on, by the time the crops were picked, weeded and watered, it was nearly noon and Tina was covered in sweat and very parched. Grunting as she hefted the heavy basket up in to her arms, she set off to retrun home and sort through the harvest.

Passing the Blue Sky Ranch she walked over the duck bridge and down the road by the Carpentry Shop huffing and puffing as she struggled to carry the heavy basket weighing her down. Deciding to take a break she bent over to set the basket down and catch her breath briefly, but felt fatigue settle in from lack of proper sleep. Hands on her knees she took deep breaths, light headed and exhausted. As she tried recovering, a familiar cheery voice called out to her.

"Hey!"

Looking up she was slightly surprised to see Joe jogging towards her, concern evident across his normally cheerful features. Tina straightened herself as he approached and Joe placed his hands on her shoulders worriedly.

"Babe, you okay? You look like you're gonna pass out."

Tina chest felt restricted and she nodded, wiping sweat from her forehead.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I just spent the morning in the fields and plus it's really hot out, so I'm dizzy " She explained " What are you doing over here anyways? "

"Was coming to see you. It's break hour."

Tina bent down again to pick up the basket but Joe plucked it out of her arms easily. Tina attempted to take it back but Joe refused to let her have it and carried it back to her house. Opening the front door she let Joe in, he set the basket down on her dining table then leisurely took a seat.

"You look wiped out, you should seriously take a break"

Tina just waved it off but Joe became more adamant.

"Seriously Tina, sit down." Joe insisted, worried she would collapse.

" I've still got stuff to do, I just gotta go take care of the cow. I'll be right back." Tina explained as she made her way to the door. "Stay there a minute."

"No, I'm coming with you. You die before the wedding and we're gonna have problems" Joe joked light heartedly. "I'll help you feed the cow"

"Yeah yeah, whatever dude. Follow me, she must be starving by now."

Tina crouched by her cow as she brushed her fur and Joe filled her feedbox with fodder in an attempt to lessen Tina's workload. After fed and brushed the cow was milked and sent out to graze for some fresh air. Afterwards she and Joe went back to her home where Tina began sifting through her crops, deciding which to keep and which to sell. Small batch of vegetables set aside, she placed the rest back in the basket to be shipped later. Ignoring her exhaustion she decided it was time to fulfill her promise from earlier on.

"So, what do you want for lunch? I'm still cooking for you, as promised." she stated, hands on her hips as she waited expectantly for Joe's answer.

"Well I wouldn't mind some of this corn, it looks good." Joe admitted, scratching his head sheepishly. "But you look really tired. Let's just go to the Inn or something."

"Nah, I'll be fine after I shower and eat. So corn, huh? Alright, I guess. I'll set it to boil and then shower real quick. Sit tight, I won't be long...and stay out of trouble"

"Can't promise that, babe." He responded, cheeky grin eating up half his face. "Never can"

Tina sighed and shucked the corn before placing it in to a pot to boil then made her way to the bathroom for a shower. She half expected for Joe to come bug her like the goofy jack ass he was but was surprised when no ice cubes were dropped down on her from over the curtain and no obnoxious knocking was heard from the bathroom door. Not even a light flicker. Tina counted her blessings but quickly regretted it. An ominous rustle could be heard and she tensed almost instantly.

"Joe, I swear-' she warned seriously, not wanting one of his classic pranks.

But it was too late.

A bucket of icy cold water was dumped over the pole of the shower curtain... a small bucket but a bucket of freezing ass water none the less.

"JOE!" she shrieked, nerve endings screaming from the frigid shock.

"Everything okay in there? Something wrong?" he asked innocently, amusement very obvious.

"Um yeah, you fucking asshole! THAT WAS FRICKING COLD!"

"I thought maybe you needed to cool off...Want me to come in there and warm you up instead?" he teased, half hoping Tina would say yes.

He was sadly disappointed.

"Yeah, feel free to join me! Drop the soap in here while you're at it and see what happens" Tina insisted," You feeling lucky, Joe?"

Joe, initially pausing from her tone, burst in to laughter unable to control himself. Tina rolled her eyes from behind the curtain and chuckled despite herself.

"You suck" she scolded half heartedly. "Seriously though, come in here and I'll shove my foot up your ass. I'm almost done."

Joe left the bathroom still laughing and Tina finished her shower quickly after. Drying off she left the bathroom and began rummaging through her drawers for fresh clothes. Once dressed in comfortable shorts and a cotton T-shirt, she checked the corn which was boiling in the stove top. Seeing it was done she turned off the burner and grabbed prongs to serve it.

Joe came up from behind her and picked up both plates dramatically and bowed towards the table. Deciding just not to let his silly actions phase her, she poked his cheek and took a seat. Biting in to the corn she ate, grateful for the feeling of food hitting her stomach.

Joe didn't dig in as quickly as Tina did, he watched her fondly as she ate. She hadn't noticed as first, but glancing up she caught him staring. Instead of responding embarrassedly, she raised an eyebrow at his lack of enthusiasm towards his food. Corn was Joe's favorite, normally he'd be all over it.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Nope"

"...Okay?" she replied slowly. "Then what's up?"

"Just appreciating you, sheesh. "

Tina scuffed his shin with her foot underneath the table and continued eating. Joe followed suit and complimented her on the harvest once taking a bite of the vegetable. He ended up finishing before she did and stood to toss the cob. Offering him more she pointed to the pot on the stove and took another.

"I love summer, this is awesome!" he commented happily, digging in more quickly this time. "Your corn is way better than Liz's. Everytime woody gets some from her it's not that great. Kinda bland. Yours is sweet."

Tina stuck her tongue out at him and called him a suck up but Joe insisted he was being truthful. Deciding his compliment was in fact sincere she smiled and winked, tongue out.

"Glad you like it" she remarked flattered, but inwardly insecure. "I guess I'm doing okay here after all...even though I haven't got much to my name."

"You're doing great." he assured her. "Besides, I'm gonna help you out."

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Well I talked to Woody this morning, told him we're getting married-"

"You told him already!?"

Joe held up his hands peacefully and encouraged Tina to hear him out. Staring at Joe skeptically, she nodded and allowed him to continue.

"Well first off, he's really happy for us. Told him about my promise to expand your house. It's on me, I'm doing it on my time. I'll collect the lumber, so don't worry about a thing. Also, Woody wants to build you a chicken coop as a wedding present."

"I can't just let him build me a coop, that's crazy! That's too exspensive..." Tina trailed off concerned.

Joe made a flippant noise and looked at her reassuringly.

"It's expensive to pay for, but it costs nothing for him to make." he insisted, "so relax, babe. He's planning on starting it next week. "

"But , but, he's much too old to be building a project by himself, Joe! I really can't just accept this. That's too much work for him."

"Ha, that's what you think. That guy is stronger than he looks, all he does is collect lumber in his free time. He never wants to sit still really. He's been dying for a project to do on his own, he's more than happy to build you a coop."

Giving up, she accepted what Joe had told her and thanked him. Now happy about the news she clapped her hands gleefully, excited to finally own chickens.

"Tell Woody thank you! I can't wait to have chickens!" she gushed. "I can sell eggs!"

"Well you can thank him yourself cuz we're going to the shop after my break to discuss your house. You gotta pick out the style you want so I can start a.s.a.p. I want it done before our wedding, obviously."

"Well when are we getting married...?" Tina inquired apprehensively. "you make it sound so urgent."

"I was hoping by Fall."

Caught completely off guard by his answer she blinked wordlessly.

"...Fall?"


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, thanks for reading :) Any feedback is appreciated. Enjoy~

"...Fall?"

"Yeah, Fall."

"Why Fall?"

Joe waved a hand towards the window.

"Well the weather is too hot for it now" He explained, simply. "Next season will be better. This summer is brutal"

Tina couldn't fathom the fact that her boyfriend, now fiance, would have planned their wedding sooner had the weather permitted it. He said it so simply, as if weather were the only thing to take in to consideration regarding the timely hood of their ceremony. Joe's spontaneous, carefree attitude may have been what won her over, but it proved to be unfitting during more important matters. The wedding he wanted was too soon.

"Don't you think we should push it back a little farther?" Tina suggested. " Like maybe Winter?"

Joe's face fell slightly and he shook his head.

"Winter's too cold" Joe objected, making it perfectly clear a winter wedding was out of the question. "I don't want our wedding to be in the snow. Not my thing. "

"Spring then?" Tina offered, a pleaful bargain. "It would be perfect"

"That's too far!"

Tina sighed, unhappy with the failed compromise. Her eyes met Joe's sadly and looked away, fixed on a corner of the table. There was a moment of silence and Tina didn't raise her gaze to meet his again. Gently, Joe reached across the table and tapped his fingers along her hand, taking it in his. Tina didn't respond, but didn't retract from his hand either.

"What's wrong, Baby?"

Joe's voice dropped, his usual jesting tone gone. He shifted to a more concerned, anxious tone. One Tina seldom ever heard him use. The drastic change made Tina feel almost guilty, not used to his worry. He was excited for their wedding and she was being a downer.

"It's nothing..." Tina mumbled, squeezing Joe's hand. "I'm just being difficult... I think"

"Tell me what's wrong."

"No, just ...nevermind. We'll get married in Fall."

Unhappy with Tina's abrupt change in mood, Joe got up. Her hand still in his, he crouched at her feet. Tina looked down at Joe briefly, averting her eyes. The fingers wrapped around hers squeezed gently.

" Do you really not want to?" He asked her. "If you want to wait until Spring we can...I just don't want to wait that long. I'll do it for you though, if that's what you want."

Joe wore his heart on his sleeve, his true feelings out in the open. Tina could hear the sincerity in his voice and Iit touched her just how badly he wanted to be with her. New outlook on the situation, she smiled appreciatively at Joe. A Fall wedding wasn't so bad. It would be fine.

"No..." Tina trailed off "We'll get married in Fall. It'll all work out."

"I promise it will, Baby" 

After eating Joe had to return to work and gave Tina a kiss before leaving. He held her close, smiling down at her broadly. He craned his neck down to whisper by her ear, in which she smacked him in the chest playfully for. Of course he was looking forward to after work. Of course. Something came to mind as he began to leave.

"Wait, arent we supposed to talk to Woody about the house renovation now? Last night you said after your break today..."

" Come over after closing, we'll go over it then instead."

After he left she collected the plates and put them in the sink before going about the rest of her tasks for the day. Since the cow and crops were taken care of, all that was left to do was forage. Rucksack donned, she left her home. She made her way towards the mountains but walking past Hank's ranch she was spotted by Ellen. The mild mannered woman waved at her softly, standing at the fence looking in at the grazing field.

"Hey lady" she greeted Ellen chipperly, having become very well acquainted with her since moving in. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing" Ellen replied, gesturing towards the field where animals grazed. "Watching"

Tina watched the animals eat, moving around slowly. A cow chewed on some grass and some chickens pecked the ground for insects. Nothing of interest was going on and she blinked.

"What are we watching?" Tina asked.

"Nothing" Ellen responded, bored. "Blue's tending to the horse inside the barn. She's giving birth and my dad wants me to stay out here and watch the animals."

"You sound bored"

"I am"

Rolling her eyes away in thought, Tina contemplated what to do. Ellen sighed in boredom, looking at the cow eat some more. It chewed slowly, horribly boring.

"Would they care if you took a break?" Tina asked optimistically.

"Well..." Ellen pondered. "No. Not so long as I stayed near by and came back quickly."

"Okay! So take a break. We can do something fun...or something more fun than this at least."

Looking at Tina skeptically, Ellen smiled in amusement. Her outgoing personality was charming, something the village needed. Ellen couldn't think of anything to do that would be quite so fun though. Willing to humor her friend, she went along with her idea.

"What in the world could we do within walking distance of here that would be so fun, Tina?"

Tina looked past Ellen, lips pursed in thought. She looked towards the mountains, then away towards the beach, both too far. The carpentry shop held nothing that would be of interest to Ellen, and neither did the closed seed shop. Not too many options.

Jamie's Ranch was in the distance behind Ellen and Tina spotted the rancher emerge from his house. Per usual his face was held in a tight scowl. The ever unapproachable purple haired man tugged at the collar of his poncho, clearly bothered by the heat.

"I don't know what we're gonna do but if you think you're having a bad day, just take a gander at Jamie."

Looking over where Tina was referring to, Ellen spotted Jamie. He filled up a watering can near his field and lugged it over to the crops. His face was warm under his large hat, cheeks flush from the summer's fury. Sweat was formed at his temples, the perspiration beginning to drip.

"We if he'd just take off the damned Poncho" Ellen remarked, shaking her head. " How dense do you have to be to wear a poncho in this heat?"

"Right though?"

"He's so stubborn, he's going to pass out."

"His farm is better than mine though, I'm not going to throw stones."

The two women carried on watching, silently taking in Jamie's behaviors. His dog scampered by him, yipping for attention, and Jamie ignored it. The sight of the dog roused Ellen's memory and she questioned Tina about her own dog.

"How's your dog doing by the way?" Ellen asked, turning back to look at Tina. "That puppy I gave you giving you any trouble?"

"The puppy? He's great. Loves the doghouse surprisingly enough...I think the house is too warm for him."

Ellen nodded in understanding, brushing her hair back with her fingers. The horse made a keening sound from the barn and Ellen paused, looking towards the small building. Two male voices carried from the building but their words were lost in the distance. The horse made a distressed noise again, much to Ellen's pity.

"That poor horse...anyways, what did you end up naming the puppy?" She asked. "You didn't name him when I brought him over last season"

"His name is 'Cornelius' "

"….really?"

Tina nodded, smirking at Ellen's bemused expression.

"He's a dog, you're supposed to name him 'Fido' or something."

"Blue's horse has some uppity name" Tina argued. "I can't even remember what it is to be honest."

It was hard for Ellen not to smile at Tina's blatant honesty. Her cheeks dimpled as she laughed, knowing that her cousin's horse did have a far more prestigious name than what was necessary. She'd had no choice in the matter. Getting her amusement out, she returned the conversation to Tina's dog.

"I've seen Joe playing with the dog alot...I swear the dog thinks that's his owner..." Ellen remarked, recalling the many times she'd witnessed Tina's boyfriend running around with the dog on her farm land. " But do you guys really call him 'Cornelius'? Really?"

"I do." Tina replied, lips turning up. "Joe doesn't."

" Well with a name like 'cornelius' I can imagine...so what? Does he call him 'Neil'? That's still a weird name for a dog..."

Ellen raised an eyebrow as Tina rolled her eyes away. She shifted them back, Ellen still looking at her. Tina still didn't respond and Ellen braced herself for whatever silly thing would come from her friend's mouth. She could only anticipate...

" 'Neil' is probably a better nickname." Tina admitted. " A much, much better nickname"

"Tina...what does Joe call the dog?"

"Corn hole" *

Ellen blinked once

"...I'm not even surprised" she sighed, amused. "Just horrible."

Chuckling, Tina shrugged, claiming her boyfriend was just a doofus. Ellen nodded in understanding, shaking her head again as she herself chuckled. The horse made another distressed sound from the barn, this time louder. Blue emerged in the doorway of the barn, holding a bucket.

"Ellen! We need hot water!" He called out, "Hustle!"

"I gotta go Tina, thanks for stopping by."

Waving Ellen off as she rushed in to the house to comply with Blue's request, Tina continued on towards the mountain. Gathering red herbs, mushrooms and sparse wild flowers she placed them in to her bag. After doing a second look over the land she found there was nothing left to collect for the day and left for the village again.

When she walked past Blue Sky Ranch, Blue was herding the animals back to their respective buildings. He glanced up and instinctively as he saw someone walk past and Tina waved. Blue nodded in greeting, giving her nothing further. Rolling her eyes she kept walking by. Blue wasn't very warm personality wise, he hardly ever opened up enough to have a decent interaction.

At home she emptied out her foraged items in to the shipping box. The sky grew dim with oncoming nightfall and Tina debated whether she wanted to try and get some foraging done on the beach or wrap it up for the day. She could dig for clams...but Joe would be off from work in an hour or so. Deciding she was done for the day, she called for Cornelius to see if he wanted to come inside but he stayed where he was in the dog house.

Tina went inside her home and dropped her rucksack. She kicked off her boots and stripped off her vest to hang up then she made her way to the bathroom and undressed fully, running the shower. Too sweaty to care about the temperature, she stepped in right away. Cleaning up in the near frigid water, she vaguely reminisced on her previous shower...the one she took with Joe.

Remembering their rigorous lovemaking was enough to make her crave it again. What really stuck out in her mind was the fact she was now engaged to him. Soon they'd be married and there'd be no more rushing Joe out after their late night activities. A nice thought, one she did look forward to. Resisting the urge to take care of herself, she finished her shower.

Drying off, she sat on her bed and contemplated whether clothes were really necessary. Her house felt too warm, the air wasn't humid luckily. Forcing herself to get dressed so she could go to the Carpenters and see Joe, Tina put on breathable cotton undergarments and a light pair of shorts with a camisole top. Flip flops slid on, she tied her wet hair back in a bun and made her way over to the building right next door.

"Hello?" Tina opened the door to the shop, peering her head inside, unsure of how to face Woody. Feeling guilty that he would be building her a chicken coop, anxiety was just her way.

Noone was in the store front and she stepped in, closing the door behind herself very quietly. She held the door, closing it slowly. She eased it to shut, waiting until it clicked almost inaudibly to let go and turn around.

"Hey"

Tina jumped in surprised, Kurt having walked in. He looked at her boredly, not seeming to care that he startled her. His face was always impassive, his tone not much better. Joe assured her many times that was simply his way, not to take it to heart at all. Her anxious ways left her fretting over his cold behavior for the first few weeks of their relationship.

"Hey Kurt" She greeted him back, putting a hand over her heart. "You're so quiet."

"Mhm"

Kurt went to his workbench and began putting away materials, Joe coming out of the door where Kurt emerged from. He grinned widely at her and followed Kurt's example and began cleaning up his workbench also. He noticed Tina's startled face and brought it up.

" Babe, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Kurt just scared me" explained Tina, bringing the hand on her chest back down to her side. "I was closing the door and when I turned around he had walked in."

"Geez Tina, he's not that ugly."

Joe looked at his brother, amused at himself. Kurt rolled his eyes, still cleaning up for the upcoming closing hour. Punching his brother in the shoulder lightly, Joe went back to cleaning up. He closed a box of nails and set it aside, chuckling.

"I'm just playing of course, Kurt may or may not be the better looking one."

"How flattering." Kurt retorted, indifferent to the compliment.

Hands behind her back Tina shifted her weight side to side. Joe caught Tina's ancy stance and wondered what her deal was. He quirked a brow at her and immediately Tina became defensive, assuming his mind was wandering to less savory things as he stared at her.

"What?" She questioned him, shifting her eyes from one side to the other.

"Defensive much?" He chuckled.

"I'll go home" Tina threatened jokingly

Joe scoffed, setting his tools right.

"And? I can follow you there."

"You'll do no such thing" Woody admonished him as he walked in the room, surprising Tina. " You'll leave this fine young lady alone"

"That's my wife though."

"Not yet she's not youngen"

Woody smiled warmly at Tina, offering her a face to face congratulations for her engagement. She flushed and accepted his congrats, clearing her throat awkwardly. Kurt's attention was roused at the exchange and he looked up, puzzled.

"Engagement?"

Tina glanced at Joe with confusion etched across her features.

"Did you not tell your own brother?" she asked incredulously.

"Well have you told any of your friends?" Joe shot back with good intention, teasing his fiance knowing that she had not told a soul.

"No..."

Woody shook his head, smiling to himself.

"Young love..." he muttered joyfully, cleaning off the counter.

Joe dragged an eyelid down at Tina, pleased with her endearing embarrassment. Returning his attention back to Kurt, he shrugged nonchalantly.

"We're getting hitched" he stated. "Now you know"

"Congrats..."

"Thanks, Bro"

After cleaning up his work area Kurt left the carpentry shop and Woody followed shortly after, enjoying to stroll along the wooded areas during nightfall when the temperature dropped. Tina looked to the door as it shut behind Woody, then back to Joe. Her eyes widened then, remembering Joe's plans to look over house designs. Joe waved it off, assuring her they'd do it later.

" Anyways, I'm officially off the clock" he announced proudly, stretching his arms up and wincing at his apparent body odor. "….And I need a shower, Damn."

"Yeah you do..." Tina agreed, eying her sweaty boyfriend wearily. "Hop to it, Smelly"

"I'll show you smelly!"

Bolting up the stairs, Tina took the stairs two steps at a time as Joe chased after her. She giggled then squealed as she rounded the corner at the top of the staircase, leaping away as Joe grabbed for her. In to his room they ran, Tina avoiding capture.

" Stay away from me!" She pleaded, running around the bed.

"You weren't saying that last night when I had my face between your legs, Baby" Joe shot back, grabbing for her but missed.

" We were clean, in the shower! Where you should be right now!"

Having to resort to jumping up in to the bed, Tina dashed across it. She pointed an authoritative finger at him once planted on the floor of the oppoiste side, her doe brown eyes failing to intimidate.

"I'm clean!" She stated with exasperation."You're not. "

"You're not quite clean where it counts, Babe"Joe teased her light heartedly, not meaning any malice by the statement.

"Regardless if I wear a white wedding dress or not**, get your ass in the shower."

Having played with his girlfriend enough, Joe consented to taking his shower. He would have done so anyways, but teasing Tina was an opportunity too good to pass up. Tina slipped off her flipflops and got on his bed after he announced he'd go clean up. Grabbing his towel he kicked off his shoes by his bed as Tina lounged on it, lying on her stomach as she retrieved a book she'd left on his bedside table days prior.

Before leaving the room, Joe landed a healthy smack to her round bottom while passing. She nearly dropped the book at the unexpected strike and kicked her leg back in vain as her boyfriend was already well out of her range.

"Stay sexy, Baby" he called out to her. "I won't take long"

"Don't tell me what to do" she called back to him, chuckling to herself. "I'll damn well do as I please."

"You're in for it when I'm done showering."

Flipping through pages of her book, Tina read contently. A book she'd borrowed from the library a few days prior. It covered a broad array fish available to catch seasonally in the village and she mentally made notes to herself. She focused intently on the reading and as she skimmed over a page with information regarding a fish she already caught a damp hand came down on her ass.

"You have a big, damp hand print on your shorts" Joe teased after Tina yelped loudly and turned frantically to face him from over her shoulder.

"I wonder why you big, jack ass"

"You wound me, Babe."

Towel wrapped around his hips, Joe winked at Tina and she returned her attention to the book. As she read she heard the towel being unraveled from around her boyfriend's waist, the heavy fabric rustling as he dried off his shaggy brown hair. One of his dresser drawers was opened and shut and then a shift in weight occurred on the mattress.

Joe crawled over her, leaning down to kiss at the top of her head she lay on her stomach still. He peered at the passage she was reading and kissed at her head once more, his lips trailing down to her exposed neck. Tina shivered slightly at the contact but played it off, still reading. When the lips made their way down to her shoulder, she gasped when a suckling kissed landed there

"That book will be there later" Joe stated, pulling down one of the strings to her camisole top. "You should put it down."

"Do you take priority over my higher enlightenment?" Tina challenged, purposely taunting Joe.

Joe was not one to be deterred.

"Right now this raging hard on I have does, yes."

"Charming" Tina snickered as Joe took the book and snapped it shut to set aside.

Still looming over her back, he moved off her and rolled her over off her stomach and pushed her up higher on the mattress. . Now lying with her skull rested on the pillow at the head of the bed, she faced her freshly showered boyfriend. Nothing but fresh boxer briefs on, Joe hovered over her with both arms braced on either side of her body.

"Well don't you clean up nicely" Tina observed teasingly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I try my best" Joe assured her, chuckling as he brought his mouth down on hers. "For you of course"

It didn't take long for the kiss to become heated, Joe's hands roaming over her camisole top. As Tina opened her mouth for him, he squeezed her breasts through both her top and bra. Arching her chest up off the bed, Tina reached her arms underneath herself to unclasp the undergarment. She maneuvered her arms through the straps and tossed it away, her thin camisole not clinging to her freed breasts.

Joe's hands returned to her chest as they kissed, his thumbs now tracing circles over her notably perky nipples through the fabric. She moaned softly in to his mouth, spreading her legs for Joe to nestle in closer. He parted from her mouth and kissed along her face as she sighed, his lips trailing down to her chest. He peeled down an edge of one side to her camisole, exposing her breast to the open air.

He did not hesitate at all to flick his tongue out over the rosy nipple, closing his lips around it. Tina's fingers nestled themselves in his hair as he suckled, her hips jutting up for friction through her shorts. Wetness seeped from within her, beginning to dampen her panties. Two fingers pressed in to her through both her cotton shorts and underwear, the digits rubbing slowly at first but with added pressure and speed quickly after.

Squirming under his teasing touch, Tina broke away from Joe's kiss to pull her camisole completely off herself. Now topless, she lay under Joe's approving eyes. He took in the sight before him hungrily. Her full breasts splayed along her chest enticely, the waist of her simple shorts fairly low on her hips. Tina curved her body to one side slightly, accentuating her cinched waistline while propping out her hip.

"Fuck yeah." Joe groaned approvingly at her, moving his hand to slide under the waistband of her shorts.

He maneuvered his fingers down under her panties and sought out the sensitive pearl hidden there. He slipped his fingers through her wetness, gathering the slick substance on the tips of his fingers as he trailed them up to her clitoris. Slowly he traced it, Tina's hip jutting side to side as he teased her.

"You like that?" He asked her lowly, knowing the answer.

"Mmhm" Tina wrapped her fingers around his chiseled shoulders, squeezing as the fingers between her legs began moving more quickly. "Ooo just like that"

Joe followed Tina's instructions, moving his fingers around her sensitive pearl how she desired. She tilted her hips up at him as he touched her, his hands trapped between her pelvis and the material of pants and underwear. Of course it didn't bother him, but soon the slight restriction became tedious and he removed his fingers to take the clothing off her.

Tina hadn't expected to be left completely bare, assuming Joe was simply slipping off her shorts. When he pulled her panties down with it she made a noise of surprise as Joe discarder the clothing. He eyed her face, noting her briefly uncertain expression.

"I wasn't expecting you to take it all off..." she explained as he crawled up over her to kiss at her throat.

"Worried I'm going to see too much?"

"Oh shut up"

She smacked Joe in the sternum without any actual force, unable to fully stifle her amusement. Joe left her for a moment to stand up and remove his underwear then resumed his position on top of her, forgoing pulling the sheets over their bodies. On top the sheets, Joe gave Tina an open mouthed kiss and began working his way down her body.

The room was hot as is given the summer weather, the room just barely comfortable enough to deal with. The window was shut, something Joe considered fixing...but knowing Tina, opening now would be a bad idea given her vocal tendencies. With where he was going, that window would stay shut.

Joe's breath was too hot for her liking as he trailed down her stomach. Hands on her inner knees, Joe parted her legs. The hot breath Tina had mentally cursed had appeared between her legs and she took a pleasured sigh as the wet, slick surface of Joe's tongue slipped past her labia. Up to her teased clitoris it went, lapping at the bundle of nerves how the brunette woman favored.

The fingers Joe loved feeling wound in his hair resumed their rightful place and began tugging very softly as he serviced her with his mouth. His hands trailed up the inner skin of her thighs, coming to rest on her hips as she began to squirm. Her quiet moans grew louder and her thighs trembled as Joe began to lick her frantically from side to side, flicking her clitoris quickly as he neared her orgasm.

Suckling it between his lips, he resumed his skilled lapping and Tina's hips jutted upwards as her orgasmwashed over her. Joes hand slid from her hips to her rear, holding it as she arched off the bed. He still continued servicing her, even as her body quaked with release. As it became too much he backed off, slowing his movements until she completed the experience with a satisfied sigh.

Back of her hand rested on her forehead, Tina looked to Joe through half lidded eyes as he set her hips back down on the sheets. Something caught her attention and through her post orgasmic haze she was too at ease to laugh.

"Your chins wet..." She pointed out, aware that it was her sexual secretions.

"I wonder who's fault that is" he quipped back at her bringing fingers to access the mess on his face. Not that he cared.

"It was totally yours."

"Uh huh."

Joe took a tissue off his bedside table and wiped up the slippery fluid he'd managed to get all over his chin. He winked at Tina and chucked the used tissue in the bedside garbage bin. Legs still spread, Tina allowed him to nestled himself between them. The head of his erection slid in without any prelude or announcement and soon he was sheathed inside her fully.

"Let's return the favor here, shall we?"

Xxxxx

Parted and basking in the afterglow, Tina and Joe recovered before redressing. Either Woody or Kurt would return soon and they didn't want to be caught unprepared. Kurt wouldn't have much opinion if catching Tina and Joe is a compromisable position, not nearly as rigid as an older timer like Woody.

Granted Joe and Tina were a known couple, now engaged, Woody had trust In Joe that he wouldn't partake in adulterous and irresponsible behaviors under his roof. Reasoning to himself that he and Tina were safe, he didn't feel quite as guilty as he should for secretly undermining his grandfather's trust.

Joe went downstairs for drinks as Tina resumed reading her book and he returned with two glasses of juice. She accepted the glass while still reading and took a sip as Joe settled in next to her, raking his fingers through his hair. As he sipped from his glass the door downstairs opened and shut, footsteps being heard coming up the stairs.

"Do you think it's Kurt or Woody?" Joe asked.

"I think it's Kurt" she replied simply, putting her glass down.

"I bet you it's Woody."

Scoffing, Tina rolled her eyes. She got up from the bed, book in hand and scurried to the doorway. She peered out of it, looking to the stairwell.

"I win!" She announced to Joe, giggling at Kurt's raised eyebrow. His bored expression marred by his questioning look. "It's Kurt"

Retreating back in to Joe's bedroom, Tina opened her book to the page she marked off with her thumb. Seated on the bed, she resumed reading. Kurt came in, leaning against the doorframe and looked to Tina for a moment then to his brother.

" Woody is going to be back soon, he said something about renovation plans" he mentioned monotonely. "Told me to let you know so Tina doesn't leave before he gets back."

xxxxx

*For those of you who don't know, "corn hole" is a term for butthole or anus. Just a heads up.

** In reference to the white dress remark, when getting married a white dress is worn. If you're not a virgin you're not supposed to wear a white dress. (I don't agree with that but to each their own customs. )


End file.
